The End
/ Sowjetunion |Mitgliedschaft = The Cobras |Alter = 103 zum Zeitpunkt des Todes |Augenfarbe = braun |Haarfarbe = weiß / Glatze |Spiele = * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater * Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (erwähnt) |Erstes Spiel = Metal Gear Solid 3 |voiceactor = J. Grant Albrecht |japanactor = Osamu Saka |motionactor = Akira Ohashi }} The End (ジ・エンド Ji Endo; * 1861 † 1. September 1964) war ein Mitglied der Cobra Unit und hatte herausragende Tarn- und Scharfschützenfähigkeiten. Er war über 100 Jahre alt und wurde in den frühen 1860er Jahren geboren. The End hat an sehr vielen Schlachten teilgenommen, darunter auch am Zweiten Weltkrieg. : "Ich bin The End, ich bin hier um dich deinem ultimativen Schicksal zuzuführen." : ―The EndGear Solid 3: Snake Eater Er beherrschte die Fähigkeit der und konnte so trotz seines Alters noch unglaubliche körperliche Leistungen aufbringen. Er war, wie es sich für einen Scharfschützen gehört, ein sehr geduldiger Mann und verfügte über eine ausgeprägte Ausdauer, wobei er aber aufgrund seines hohen Alters bei langer Wartezeit auch wiederholt einschlief. Geschichte The End wurde irgendwann in den frühen 1860er Jahren geboren und gilt als Veteran unzähliger Schlachten. Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt infizierte er sich mit einer aus Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain bekannten Parasitenart aus der später die Stimmbandparasiten hervorgingen, welche ihm die Fähigkeit zur Photosynthese verliehen und außerdem für sein ungewöhnlich hohes Alter (zum Zeitpunkt seines späteren Todes 103 Jahre) verantwortlich waren. Schon früh verfügte er über Kampferfahrung in verschiedenen Gefechten und spezialisierte sich auf den Fernkampf als Scharfschütze. Er entwickelte zahlreiche Sniper-Techniken, was ihm den Beinahmen "Vater aller Scharfschützen" einbrachte. Im zweiten Weltkrieg kämpfte er zusammen mit The Joy, The Sorrow, The Fear und The Pain gegen die Achsenmächte, zusammen war die sog. Cobra Unit maßgeblich am Sieg der Alliierten beteiligt. Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg modifizierte er sein Scharfschützengewehr Mosin Nagant so, dass es Betäubungsmunition verschießen konnte. Fähigkeiten und Stärke The End verfügt über herausragende Tarneigenschaften. Damit kann er in den meisten Gebieten nahezu unsichtbar agieren. Er ist außerdem dafür bekannt, entgegen der üblichen Vorgehensweise von Scharfschützen, keinen Späher zu benötigen sodass er ohne Probleme alleine agieren und in die Schlacht ziehen kann. In Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater wird angedeutet, dass sein Papagei ihm hin und wieder als Späher dient. Aufgrund seiner Fähigkeiten kann er so beispielsweise in einem Kampf geduldig in seiner Scharfschützenposition für Tage oder sogar Wochen verweilen, ohne sich bewegen zu müssen. Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater : Siehe auch: Cobra Unit, Operation Snake Eater, Virtuose Mission Im Anschluss an die Virtuosen Mission vereint sich die Cobra Unit wieder, und kämpft dem Anschein nach auf der Seite der Sowjetunion. Alle Mitglieder (außer The Joy) stellen sich Snake im Verlauf der Ereignisse auf seinem Weg ins Innere von Groznyj Grad entgegen. The End erwartet ihn mit seinem Scharfschützengewehr Mosin Nagant in einem großen Waldgebiet bei Sokrovenno. Der Kampf mit The End Es gibt im Spielverlauf drei mögliche Szenarien, wie Snake The End bezwingt: 1. Normaler Kampf: Snake kämpft gegen The End in Sokrovenno. Dabei besiegt er The End entweder per Betäubungsmunition oder mit scharfer Munition. 2. Altersschwäche: Wurde während des Kampfes mit The End der Spielstand gespeichert und das Spiel zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt geladen, erscheint eine Zwischensequenz: The End ist zwischenzeitlich an Altersschwäche gestorben. Wenn The End durch Altersschwäche stirbt, äußert sich Snake hierzu bestürzt, weil es The End´s letzter Wunsch war, im Kampf zu sterben. 3. Gezielter Kopfschuss: Nach der Zwischensequenz im Abschnitt Außerhalb des Ponizovje Lagers besteht für kurze Zeit die Möglichkeit, The End vorzeitig mit dem Scharfschützengewehr aus dem Hinterhalt zu töten. Dabei wird The End von einem Soldaten in einem Rollstuhl geschoben und bietet so für einen kurzen Bruchteil ein Ziel für ein Attentat aus der Ferne. Bei diesem Szenario explodiert der Rollstuhl von The End anschließend und verpasst Naked Snake noch einen Schlag in Form eines auf ihn zufliegenden Rades. Bei den letzteren zwei Punkten ist es nicht möglich The Ends Tarnung zu erhalten. Weiterhin kann man The End's Scharfschützengewehr Mosin Nagant erhalten, sofern man ihn ausschließlich mit Betäubungsmunition besiegt hat und dessen Fußspuren nach dem Kampf mit dem Infrarotsichtgerät folgt. Das Ende von The End Nachdem The End besiegt wurde, verfärbt sich dessen Tarnuniform, in Anlehnung an verwelkende Blätter, von Moosgrün zu Braun. Kurz vor seinem Tod bedankt sich The End beim Wald dafür, dass er ihm die Stärke verliehen hat so lange zu leben und zu kämpfen. Er bedankte sich auch bei Snake für den Kampf und äußerte, dass The Boss stolz auf Snake sein würde. Bevor The End schließlich stirbt sind seine letzten Worte: "Ich kann nun endlich in den Wald zurückkehren." Nach seinem Tod Nach seinem Tod wurden die Überreste von The End von Code Talker untersucht, der eine Probe einer Vorstufe der Stimmbandparasiten in ihm fand. Dieser enthüllte so das Geheimnis von The End's Langlebigkeit und Fähigkeit zur Photosynthese. Es wurde festgestellt, dass die Überreste von The End nicht verwesten, sondern dessen Zellumwandlung aufgrund der Parasiten immer noch aktiv war. Die Überreste von The Pain wurden ebenfalls in Bezug auf dessen Parasiten untersucht. Skull Face nutzte später die selben Parasiten, um seine Eliteeinheit, die Skull Parasite Unit zu erschaffen sowie die spätere Version der Stimmbandparasiten aus Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain zu züchten. Trivia The End basiert auf dem Charakter Old Boy, welcher aus der finalen Version von Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty wieder entfernt wurde. Sein Name sollte ursprünglich "The Doom" lauten. Diese Idee wurde aber aufgrund des Releases von Doom 3 wieder verworfen. Hideo Kojima plante ursprünglich, die Länge des Boss-Fights gegen The End zwischen 1 Woche und 2 Wochen zu konzipieren. Dies war jedoch leider nicht realisierbar, sodass das Entwicklungsteam ihm von dieser Idee abriet. Gallerie The End's and Emma's parrot.jpg|The End's Papagei. Beat-the-End-in-Metal-Gear-Solid-3-Step-2.jpg|The End ist besiegt. chara05.png|The End Artwork. chara05_sp.jpg|The End Artwork II. CnZp7hzUkAA2QaY.jpg|The End's Biografie. Kategorie:Bossgegner Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid 3